Użytkownik:NesteaCookie
Użytkownik/-czka o nicku właśnie odwiedził(-a) mój profil. Życzę miłego dnia. Wcześniej LadyBetter, teraz ciasteczko z pyszną ice tea, która nigdy nie umiera i nadal smakuje niesamowicie. 9000 edycji - 11 lutego 2020 roku center|200px Mam na imię Anita, 25 lat (obchodzę urodziny 23 listopada tak poza tym). Z natury jestem kreatywną, pracowitą, ambitną i uprzejmą osobą. W głowie nigdy nie brakuje mi pomysłów oraz mogę rozmawiać na różne tematy. Personalnie staram się być życzliwa dla ludzi na ile mi to pozwala ich odwzajemniony szacunek wobec mojej osoby. Zazwyczaj nie wchodzę nikomu w paradę i nie przepadam za ludźmi, którzy próbują narzucić mi jakiekolwiek zdanie. Jestem uzależniona od słuchania muzyki, białej czekolady, sera feta, herbaty (mrożonej/zielonej) oraz pisania artykułów. Oprócz tego posiadam jeszcze kilka innych zainteresowań, takich jak zabawa językami programowania, czytanie książek, montowanie parodii, turystyka albo nauka obcych języków. W niedalekiej przyszłości zostanę przewodnikiem. Jestem uzdolnioną humanistką, zawsze miałam talent do pisania różnych opowiadań, fanficków, a także własnych seriali. Z Totalną Porażką zaprzyjaźniłam się podczas premiery Planu Totalnej Porażki na Cartoon Network. Jestem wielką fanką reality show, dlatego obecność tego programu na kanale kreskówkowym bardzo mnie zafascynowała. Od tamtej chwili oglądam regularnie jeden ze swoich ulubionych reality show. Co do muzyki, jestem zaznajomiona z każdym gatunkiem muzycznym, począwszy od prostego popu do ostrego metalu. Najbardziej przypada mi do gustu muzyka alternatywna, elektroniczna i reggaeton. Nie szufladkuję konkretnie gatunków muzycznych, chociaż najmniej jednak trafia do mnie... sama nie wiem, lubię wszystkie mniej lub bardziej. Potrafię być niemiła i złośliwa, ale także niezwykle naiwna, ponieważ ufam każdemu z intuicji. Jestem świadoma tego, że nie jestem Słońcem, ładowarką do telefonu czy słuchawką w wannie. Zwykły ze mnie człowiek, który nie lubi być ocenianym przez innych. Lubię być wredną, arogancką suką, dodaję smaku do mojej charakterystyki. Uwielbiam prowadzić z innymi dyskusje, moja obecność niestety często powoduje, że komuś puszczą nerwy. Najbardziej nienawidzę fałszywych osób, od których nieprawdziwością wręcz zajeżdża na kilometr. Nie lubię też, kiedy ktoś nie ma własnego zdania, a jedynie jest zależny od pozostałych. Odnośnie moich dodatkowych zainteresowań "fizycznych", mam OGROMNĄ słabość do J Balvina i Bad Bunny'ego. Nie wiem czemu, widok ich uroczych twarzyczek bardzo poprawia mi nastrój. Mogłabym ich podziwiać przez cały czas. ♥ Pfff, ale staram się nie fantazjować zbytnio. Fandomy potrafią być czasami toksyczniejsze od chemikaliów. Silną wolę trzeba mieć. Nauczę się tego z czasem. ^^ 250px|center A poniżej znajdziecie kilka gif-ów oraz obrazków, które wyjątkowo opisują moją personę... Matd.gif|I'm obsessed with no mess, that's America TDBest Fandom Chlorine.gif|Mój życiowy anthem. ♥ BarakaAppearance.gif|Tak nadchodzę na Wiki. Pełna chęci i zapału. ;u; SheevaBabality.gif|Za każdym razem, gdy licznik dni aktywności na wiki cały czas się resetował... Equis.gif|To ja z kumplem, kiedy wreszcie możemy świętować wspólnie 365 dni pod rząd na wiki. Artykuł.gif|W trakcie pisania artykułu, który właśnie mi się zamknął przez przypadek. Y_no_te_voy_a_negar.png|Kiedy wskaźnik mojej frustracji sięga powyżej temperatury ciała... Wściekła_Anais.gif|Kiedy twój ulubiony program dobiega końca... Wakacje 2019.gif|Ktoś: Nestea, co takiego fascynującego zrobiłaś na Wiki przez te wakacje? Ja: Bad Guy.gif|Ja, kiedy nie mogę się doczekać weekendu. ^^ total drama is over.gif|Obrazek mówi sam za siebie. :| Ja kontra Życie.gif|Jak wygląda moja walka z życiem? Jose.png|Nigdy nie widziałam swojego ojca na oczy, dlatego postanowiłam, że będę miała własnego tatusia. ;u; Benito.png|Lubię złe króliczki, a ten jest najpodlejszy z nich. Zabij mnie swoją słodyczą. ♥ Oasis - Remastered.png|''Yaoi to jednak najprzyjemniejsza rzecz na świecie... ♥'' Pod koniec 2014 roku zadebiutowałam na innej Wiki, z marszu rozpoczynając swoją pierwszą fikcję. Początki te uważam z perspektywy czasu za trochę nieudane, ale każdy od czegoś musiał zacząć. Można uznać mnie już za weterankę w pisaniu własnych serii, ponieważ napisałam tylko i aż osiem różnych sezonów, w tym jedną tzw. "Szybką Fikcję". Tworzenie własnej historii po oryginalnej Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Pahkitew zawsze mnie fascynowało, więc chwilę po oficjalnej premierze w Polsce przykładałam się do pisania własnych sezonów. Osobiście uważam, że najlepiej czyta się fikcje, od których minie przykładowo rok od premiery jej ostatniego odcinka. Można za jednym ciurkiem przeczytać (a w telewizji obejrzeć) wszystkie epizody oraz łatwiej wysnuć wnioski oraz poczuć klimat. Sądzę, że dzieła te są doskonałym zabieraczem czasu. Oczywiście nie tylko moje, polecam także przeczytać fikcje innych. Przyznam się szczerze, że początkowo pisałam po swojemu, ale po jakimś czasie dopiero dotarło do mnie, iż w sezonie brakuje chronologii. Daty premier pierwszego a ostatniego odcinka są wyjątkowo pozbawione ładu i składu, jednak kolejnością są jak najbardziej ułożone prawidłowo. ** - liczba odcinków *** - fikcja dzieje się zaraz po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu. *x - fikcja ta nie znajduje żadnego powiązania z cyklem. (dotyczy to serii wspólnych, a także oddzielnych od oryginalnego cyklu) *(?) - liczba odcinków nie znajduje obecnie żadnego potwierdzenia i mogą być to tylko przypuszczenia/plany obecne. Postać debiutuje w danej generacji, w której wystąpiła pierwszy raz jako uczestnik. Jeśli pojawiała się we wcześniejszych cyklach, jest brana pod uwagę wyłącznie jako postać gościnna. Aby jednak otrzymać rangę postaci "x" generacji, musi ona zostać uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki. Postacie I generacji: Postacie II generacji: Postacie epizodyczne/inne: Muzyka: *'link do strony z ocenionymi artystami i ich piosenkami' Reality show: *Bar *Big Brother *Catfish *Fort Boyard *I Love Money (Miłość w rytmie kasy) *Kłamczuch *Love Island *Nieustraszeni *Ryzykanci (Survivor) *Totalna Porażka *Wipeout: Wymiatacze Turystyka (Odwiedzone Państwa): Gry: Wymienię kilka gier z tytułów. Czemu by nie? Oczywiście te przeglądarkowe nie są brane pod uwagę, np. gry typu z gry.pl i tym podobne. Gry komputerowe: *Diablo III (2012); miałam zaledwie przez chwilę, ale gra mi się spodobała. *Dragon Age II (2011) *Ford Racing 2 (2003) *Heroes of Might and Magic **Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars (1996) **Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (2000; posiadam także stare wersje, ale piszę o najnowszej) **Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy (2007) *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) *King's Bounty: Legenda (2008) *Mortal Kombat **Mortal Kombat (2011) **Mortal Kombat X (2015) **Mortal Kombat XI - nie posiadam, ale chciałabym mieć rzecz jasna (2019) *Road to Fame (2005) *Silent Storm (2005) Gry sieciowe i przeglądarkowe: *Age of War - wiem, że to akurat jest z sieciówek, ale to była moja gra dzieciństwa, którą chętnie wstawiam na listę. *Dota 2 *Gladiatus *Goodgame Empire *Grepolis *Heroes of the Storm (przez chwilę, było nudno) *Heroes of the Sword *Immortal King 337 (kij wie kiedy, ale gra BYŁA przednia; była, bo MMO ją zamknęło w 2013...) *League of Legends *Legend Online - Polska *Plemiona *Shakes & Fidget *Supremacy 1914 Gry .io: Możecie tego nie brać na poważnie, ale jest parę takich gierek, które przypadły mi do gustu. *agar.io *aquapark.io *diep.io *deeeep.io Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja